wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lachlana
Also, don't get mad, worried or upset if I do not relpy right away, as I have a busy life...﻿ ''' Hello, Lachlana Hi Lachlana! I know I'm probobley on your nerves alot I'm new here just give me some time and I'll get better at this I just love the Wolves of the Beyond sieries. PS I love your username it's so pretty. Caitbob Wilkinson 00:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Hi Lachlana! I'm reading your staff blog( thanks for including me by the way) and I notice 130 edits is beureaucrat, I've 132 and probobley more by the next time you check it. Anway here's the real reason I came( well O.K many reasons) It occors to me that we're the only people writing blogs and doing stuff for the past 4 days. Some other things are little talks we've been having on the comments. It's possible Heep is dead, but by the way Kathryn writes you an expect anything (I've read all of the books of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole to dig up any info you'll be supriseed but there's alot) if there is one thing I know from reading those anything and I mean ANYTHING could happen. ''Oh yeah PS I feel the same way about Cinderclearwater she/he totally abadond us, I joined what not 1 month yet and I've got way more edits than her/him. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson how to save pictures you click on the image you want when you are on google images then click see full size and you right click the picture save it and post it on the wiki page Thanks For The Hard Work Hi Lachlana! Thank you for editing this Wiki so much and adding so much info, I haven't been able to look through all of it yet because of the many "spoilers" there are. I kind of stopped putting stuff up when I wasn't able to buy "Watch Wolf" >.<. I hope you keep putting more information up and I hope to join you again once I'm able to get the book and read it. Fyrus797 Fyrus797 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ... umm Hi... Hi this is SilverFengo. This is my first message so... um hi... I hope you like my drawings in Fanon: Fan Art and I hope you have a positive opinion about it that you can share it to me or to some other users (Although I react unpredictably in the face of criticism). Just to let you know that just like Kathryn Lasky, I'm a young writer. I'm busy writing, checking, rewriting and rechecking on my (soon-to-be-finished) book 1 of my first true series "Aura Soldier". I'm still working of Chapter 4 of 25 chapters (including the epilogue)... well make it Chapter 3 and 4, but I got so excited about Chapter 4 because it features a small group of survivors collectively known as "The Few". Wish I could share my first chapter, but i'm afraid that it will be a complete nonsense if I share on this wiki that focuses strongly on the WotB series (Oh if only the series is available in my country...) Well, this is... um it... for now. (I'm not really confident in posting this...heh heh......) admin rights Hi Lachlana I heard creakle wants admin powers(not to be mean but he gets on my nerves for misusing the pic's powers) I just wanna tell you if anyone should get admin powers, it should be silverfengo. Just saying... Not trying to be mean or anything x3 heh. Faolanmacduncan 01:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with Faolanmacduncan, SilverFengo is (seems to be) a trustworthy fellow and has contributed much to the Fanon:FanArt page (thinking about making a Fanon:FanComic page :P) and seems like a person with an overall good character. And I'm not saying that just because he graduated either. '''Fyrus'797' Admin 03:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Yes, I know. I don't take to kindly to those who who ask for rights after joining, and of course they know they would have to have my trust. So they might fake. I'm kinda afraid that if I give it to a new user, they'll turn to go crazy and delete and spam and that sorta stuff. I agree SilverFengo would make an excellent option for Adminship, but giving another user Adminship totally depends on (or if) Caitbob answers my question "Are you still there?". That's because I feel we have enough Admins (Me, Fyrus, Faolan, Acciala, Caitbob), and don't want more that needed. I'll also ask Acciala where she's been at, because she hasn't edited in a while, either. Silver does seem very trustworthy and worthy of Adminship. Until Caitbob and Acciala answer, I think Silver should just recieve rollbackship and become in sharge of Fanon:Fan Art page. Also I wrote back on my Talk Page because it would sorta be a pain to answer both of your questions and concerns when my compter isn't able to copy and pace. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 19:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana ---- ---- An Honor... I just wanted to say thank you for giving me rollbackship, and making me in charge of the Fanon: fan art page. To think I, a rollback. I never expected this to happen, and now two trusted users think that I have what it takes to have admin rights!? What's next? Anyway, it is an honor to be a rollback. I'm like a wolf from the Blood Watch, scouting the wiki for spams created by spammy outclanners. I'll do my best, yet then again I have my career as a writer, so I might be checking the wiki from time to time. To those spammy outclanners out there, here's a curse: MAY ALL YOUR BACON BURN... I bought a book called Warriors The Power of Three Book 2. Book 1 isn't available... Hello Lachlana. First Greetings As very, very few know me I have joined the wiki about less than a month ago, but I'm just here to say hello. In fact I just want to say hi to everyone. My message to all is inspired by my brother, who is stangely 1 year, 1 month, 1 day, and 1 hour older than me, "If you end up with a book you have been waiting for months. . . don't read it until the next one comes or the one after that." Sadly I didn't care, and the book finished the day I bought it. Hope this does good to all. And I'll see your next message soon. (maybe). XUbiquitousx 22:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC)X''U'B'I''quitousx'' Funny Ha ha! Did you see what you did to Rocketfoof's page? You spelled my name with two F's: Ffaolan MacDuncan 18! Sorry... Nothing important, it's just so funny! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 (The right way);D Spamming Lachlana, I was wondering, what's going on with the spamming? I heard a user spammed, so I checked a few users edits. When I got to a user named Creakle I found that he spammed th byrrgis page. (Now I'm sure you know he spammed and everything I'm saying)HE ADDED 50 PICTURES!! If I ever see that I would very much enjoy leaving a message on that users talk page and ban that user. Caitbob Wilkinson 16:30 May 21, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson PS: Has Creakle been banned? Haiku... "I am like shadows,Dark and mysterious being,with a heart and soul..." A 5-7-then-5 sylabble poem about my lonely (and dark) personality SilverFengo 12:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh, no, that's absolutely fine. I completely understand, it would be way too much. Maybe the last book will bring a lot of people in, who knows? ;D "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Re: I'm Stuck! I meant that if 5-7 people join the wiki Faolan MacDuncan 18 and SilverFengo Admins. I can tell this will be a really big decision as both Faolan MacDuncan 18 and SilverFengo are trusted editors and they have made a lot of edits. If more users (like I said 5-7 people or a lot more) join and stick to the wiki then maybe both of them can become Admins. But Silver did say that he never dreamed of being an Admin and was mainly here for the fan art page. Faolan MacDuncan 18 I can tell wants to be an Admin. SilverFengo I'm not quite sure of. If not, Faolan MacDuncan could be an Admin when more people join the wiki. If he does, well, we can either go along with the Wikignaw(a two user competion of which the users are chosen by current Admins) or wait untill a lot of people join but that will take a while. Perhaps, when a more people join the wiki, we can have a Wikignaw and if a certain amount of people join in a year we can hold a Wikignaw every year(Some years may not have Wikignaws and others there may be no winners) and the loser can have a chance next year. Anyway, I'll ask SilverFengo. I'm as stumped as you are. Caitbob Wilkinson 21:39 May 22, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Gee, I don't know what to do. Faolan MacDuncan 18 doesn't want a wikignaw and we shouldn't force her. That's just wrong and cruel. Well, Faolan MacDuncan 18 really deserves Adminship, she is more active and has contributed more than SilverFengo. But yet, SilverFengo deserves it as well and he's a trusted and respected editor. Ugh, so hard. Being active or being trusted? What to do?? Maybe Faolan 18, she would really help remove article stubs, which is important since a lot of people view the wiki. I'm not sure what to do. Caitbob Wilkinson 16:52 May 23, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson 1,000,000+ Thanks!!! Thank you so much Lachlana!!! I really appreciate it!!! You rule!!! :P But, I promise to only use it for the good of the wiki! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Badges Hi, Lachlana! Why are the badges disabled? I looked at my user page and noticed the badges were gone! What happened? I can't seem to enable them again. Can you help me? Caitbob Wilkinson 17:30 May 25, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson PS: I asked for permission for a fan fic on your fan fiction blog? Can you get back to me? Another Fanfiction... Hiya Lachlana! I, like Catibob, would like to write a Fanfiction. Can I? I know the rules on them... Please get back to me as soon as possible... I am getting very excited! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 Fan Fiction Hi, Lachlana! I wanted to tell you, since main character is the daughter of Kludd and Nyra, the prolgue is all GoG. (It explains how she got to the great tree) In Chapter 1 she goes to the Beyond. Can I still do it? Caitbob Wilkinson 21:42 May 25, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Ich bin so glucklich. Ich koennte, Ich koennte... Part 1 of my Book 1 is now available at wattpad. http://www.wattpad.com/story/1147633-aura-soldier-i Part 2 and 3 will be coming soon. P.S: How's your late-night family movie night? Sounds like fun... SilverFengo 23:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for messaging me on my page. Rocket is great :D it's actually the name of my 1 yr and 2 mo old real cat!!! I'll be sure to help around here- I LOVE WOLVES!!!!!! :D thanks again, bye! RocketFoof 14:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lachlana. You remember about Acciala's blog about the Hunger Games film? Well there's contributer who commented that the film sucked in all caps and using some "choice" words. Here's a link. SilverFengo 00:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I finished Chapter 11. 11 down, 14 to go... Errors Can you please make it clear to all editors that the clans are not uppercased:(ex. MacDuncan C''lan) but it's supposed to be macDuncan clan, like in the books! The only person so far that has done it was Acciala, and she did it '''a lot. Please just send a shout out to her or something, because coming from me, it would be weird. '''"Beyond the next Beyond!"'-Faolan MacDuncan 18' Prediction came true Well Lachlana, your "Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan" thingy has come true! Why? Faolan really was Fengo in another lifetime and Edme was Fengo's mate! Course you probaly already know this. And sorry I haven't been on for a while. SOLs. They're such big pain. 20:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC)okamiwarrior HELP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lachlana, please help me! I accidently clicked something on my pereference page and now I can't Facebook connect! If I can't log in I can't edit anymore! D:, Please, help me with this! If you don't help I'll won't be able to be on this wiki as Caitbob Wilkinson anymore. If nothing can be done I'll have to become a different user to edit. But if I do become a different editor can I still have Admin and bureacrat rights? It's me, I'm not a random person who wants to gain ranks. I'm sorry if I abandon the wiki since I can no longer log in. Get to me on my previous talk page. Caitbob Wilkinson Returning the Page Posts Hiya Lachlana! I was just wondering if I could make the page talk back into page posts? Not many people see it so I'd like to change it back... '"Beyond the next Beyond!"'-Faolan MacDuncan 18' Yeah, I didn't know what they were called... Comunity Central Hey. In order to log in again I need to contact comunity central, the problem is I don't exactly know ''how ''to. Please, tell me which users I should contact. It should help. Caitbob Wilkinson 16:40 June 1, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson That sounds good to me, too. I just don't understand ''why ''people spam anyways... It hurts you more than the abused thing... '"Beyond the next Beyond!"'-Faolan MacDuncan 18' Sorry............. Lachlana, I have tried everything to try and reclaim my account, but since my password e-mail is not coming(no matter how many times I've tried) I guess I'll never be able to edit again. :'( Sorry. A last good bye, (unless you can do anything) Caitbob Wilkinson 22:06 May 9, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Discovery Lachlana, I have some terrible news. Fallout rules all and IAMthegreatfengo are the same user. I was always suspicious, because they typed the same in chat. If you don't believe me, check out this link from Warriors Wiki: Original Message--- Chat and Wiki ban Due to openly admitting that you are a duplicate account of this one, you will be blocked from the wiki for abusing multiple accounts. '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' Should I ban Fallout/Fengo from chat? Should I block Fengo? Hey I'll have a great time with WotB and GoG.I also own MineLand Wiki.Hopefuly this will make the mc server bigger.Your bro also plays mc?Lol.I have modded mc,and the biggest mod is Tropicraft.It adds a tropical rleam. See You, WolfStar Out! P.S I have a minecraft world with like a million wolves. ??????????????????????????? How would I connect the IP address? Please, help! Caitbob Wilkinson 8:41 June 12, 2012 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson So Relieved...&Stubs I feel so good now that there's no badges! Now there's no more fighting over ranks, or "popularity" through them! I'm sooo glad that they are gone! Well, anyways, for the Project:Stub, I think you should notify about it on the main page... So afr there's no takers, but I dunno.... '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' PS: Has Catibob had any luck with her account troubles? PPS: I'm sooo pumped about the new MediaWiki update!!! PPPS: I feel like I am going to '''bounce off of the walls!!!!' PPPPS: I can't get the bold off of my font!!!! PPPPPS: Am I annoying you? PPPPPPS: I am so happy!!!!!